ultimatebestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Watersoul genasi
Watersoul genasi, also known as water genasi, are one of five most common subraces or "manifestations" within the genasi race. Like all genasi manifestations they can be manifested by experienced genasi who have a different primary manifestation but have trained themselves otherwise or have acquired the manifestation as a result of hidden ancestry or environmental conditions. Ecology Characteristics Most watersoul genasi are descended from marid genies, although have a few have other origins, including some who are descended from the goddess Umberlee. Like other genasi, watersoul genasi look generally human except for some distinguishing features. Watersoul genasi szuldar are often bright blue in color and most of the race is bald, though there are exceptions. The skin of the watersoul genasi is usually sea-foam green or blue. A few other, rarer, features are found amongst watersoul genasi, such as lightly scaled skin, clammy flesh, blue-green hair, excessive perspiration, blue-black eyes, or a muffled voice that sounds as if drowned in water. Some watersoul genasi might also cause the water in the air around them to condense when afraid, another result of their elemental ancestry. Compared with other genasi, watersoul genasi are often slightly more durable, but also less strong. Most genasi have a lifespan identical to that of humans. Psychology Watersoul genasi are unusually patient for genasi and have a strongly independent streak. Most are used to solving problems on their own and not afraid to take a lot of time doing so. At times they are like terrible storms, fierce and destructive, but most often they present a tranquil appearance despite whatever emotions run underneath their quiet surface. Watersoul genasi are often abandoned by their human parents and raised by aquatic creatures such as aquatic elves, dolphins, locathah, merfolk, sahuagin, or even aboleths. Watersoul genasi usually leave their parents upon reaching maturity, taking to the open sea in order to explore, learn and develop their own personality and place in the world. Many watersoul genasi feel strong ties to great bodies of water and see themselves as possessing the deep, elemental strength of oceans and mighty rivers. Though more patient than other genasi many retain a chaotic instinct and hate to be tied down, preferring to remain as untamed as the waters of the world. Like earthsoul genasi, watersoul genasi can be proud and this pride often manifests itself in a fearlessness that is not common amongst others of their race. A great many watersoul genasi feel that they are unique and superior to the humans that bore them, and they have little or no interest in others of their kind. Only in large communities of sea elves are more than one watersoul genasi likely to spend much time together. Many watersoul genasi even look down on humans who use the sea as their means to a livelihood, seeing them as vulnerable and weak fools. A great deal of this superiority complex comes from watersoul genasi's ability to live both on land and in water, which gives them edge over most other races. This brash arrogance means that, in general, watersoul genasi do not get along as well with other races. Most watersoul genasi have no particular bent in alignment, preferring to avoid extremes, though like all genasi they are drawn towards chaos. Culture Because of their few numbers and varied origins watersoul genasi before the Spellplague had no society or culture to call their own, though since many have become a part of genasi nations like Akanûl. Many watersoul genasi are also raised by aquatic elves and sometimes demonstrate values similar to those of the race such as freedom or good behavior. Others are raised by sahuagin and become bloodthirsty killers and the difference between watersoul genasi of different upbringings is sometimes compared to the difference between a quiet spring and a raging waterfall. Odd as it may seem, few watersoul genasi enjoy the presence of other watersoul genasi, as it makes them feel less unique and special. As a whole, watersoul genasi avoid others of their race to an extent not common amongst other manifestations, who tend to view one another as kin and would-be brothers and sisters. Few watersoul genasi marry other watersoul genasi, making the variant one of the rarest genasi manifestations and many watersoul genasi are actually the result of individuals whose parents were not watersoul genasi but who had one or more distant ancestors who were. This lonely, isolationist behavior makes most watersoul poor leaders. Magic and religion Like all genasi, watersoul genasi feel a draw to both arcane magic and elemental magic but a great many also feel drawn to the ways of divine or even primal magic. Most watersoul genasi spellcasters are clerics or druids and relatively few have the talent for sorcery. Many genasi wizards favor conjuration as a school of specialization, as it allows them to summon other water elementals to their side. Watersoul genasi have no common racial deity due to their varied origins but there are some tendencies amongst the subrace. For the many watersoul genasi raised amongst aquatic elves, for instance, Deep Sashelas is a natural choice for worship. Many of the god's genasi devoted serve as emissaries and go-betweens for the aquatic elves and their land-bound cousins. Another common subject of worship, Istishia, besides drawing attention due to his status as a primordial, is also appealing to watersoul genasi due to his flexible nature and message of overcoming obstacles over time. Worshipers of the primordial are often mediators who intercede between groups who share the same water. Others choose other gods to worship. Some watersoul genasi worship Auril the Frostmaiden. These individuals typically favor cold weather and enjoy swimming beside seals and other similar creatures in arctic waters. Many even acquire cold-based monsters as pets or make friends with the frost giants. Valkur appeals to those few watersoul genasi who get along well with human sailors and who have an affinity for boats and the god's worshipers are much welcomed amongst ship crews. ome evil watersoul genasi worship Umberlee, who is said to have spawned a bloodline of watersoul genasi herself, and these individuals can be the cruelest individuals of their race. Prior to the Spellplague many evil genasi, particularly those from Chessenta, Mulhorand, or Unther, were also drawn to the worship of Sebek, sometimes become werecrocodile servants of the god. Another god commonly worshiped before the Spellplague was Eldath, who appealed to introspective and more placid individuals. Her worshipers were commonly peace-loving beings, making them a favorite prey of the deity Malar. Locations Watersoul genasi, like all genasi, can be found throughout all of Faerûn but they are most common in certain locations, often tied to the water. Other than in Akanûl, where genasi of all sorts are commonly found, many watersoul genasi are found around the Sea of Fallen Stars, particularly in the Vilhon Reach, along the Dragon Coast, or in Sembia, Aglarond, or Chessenta. Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Elementals Category:Bestiary Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Aquatic